All You Need Is Love
by RawrPandahMandeh
Summary: A bunch of fluffy oneshot fanfics between Blaine and Kurt. [contains mpreg]
1. Lullaby

**AN:** **The first of many. I hope you enjoy Lullaby ^^**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt slept soundlessly in bed, cuddled and fit together tightly, their in-simultaneous sighs of breath kept each other lulled in a deep sleep.

A few doors down, a small boy tossed and turned in his own bed, visions of nightmares obvious by the furrowing of his little eyebrows. The small wrinkles on his forehead made his soft face more adorable than it should have, he rolled over and the flailing ceased, at least for a few moments.

Suddenly from the next room, coughing. Blaine sat up suddenly, a hand on his stomach and one near his throat. The cough was wet and deep, almost as if he was getting a cold. Almost as fast, Kurt sat up and evaluated Blaine looking him over rubbing his hands across his back and then resting one hand on his womb to make sure that the baby was alright still. Feeling a small kick, he relaxed a little bit.

"Are you getting sick? Do you need me to call a doctor," Kurt started to barrage Blaine with concerning questions. Blaine cleared his throat and it took a few seconds to speak. "I'm fine, love." he replied with a small smile.

Kurt looked at him with worry glistening in his eyes. The soft light that seeped through the curtains from the street lights shone bright enough for Kurt to see the outline of Blaine's smile. Blaine then cleared his throat again and rested the hand that was on his chest, on Kurt's shoulder. "I just choked on my own saliva, thats all,"

Kurt stood then and kissed Blaine gently on his cheek. "I'll go get you a glass of water." Blaine hesitated and Kurt saw the contemplation on Blaine's face. "D-did you need something else?"

Blaine rubbed his swollen stomach and gave Kurt a sheepish smile. "We're out of ice cream sandwiches...I don't want to bother you with-,"

Kurt raised his finger and winked at Blaine. "Don't say another word. A bottle of water and a box of ice cream sandwiches, coming your way. I'll be back in a bit."

Blaine smiled as they said their 'I love you"s as Kurt shut the door gently behind him. Kurt was good to him, and their children, Blaine thought as he rubbed his stomach. Then he noticed as the once closed door opened a little, a child's face peeked in the room, and mumbled. "Papa," Blaine saw his son in the door and motioned him to come in the room. "What's wrong, Austin?"

The child looked at his bare feet and frowned, sniffling slightly. "I had a bad dream." The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched in a frown, concerned for him, Blaine patted the bed next to him. "Come lay with me until your daddy gets home, okay?"

"Okay." The small boy scurried to his papa and jumped in the covers with him.

"Do you wanna talk about the dream?" Blaine asked as he put his arm around his son.

"I don't remember. It was just scary," he furrowed his small eyebrows again and pouted. "Where did daddy go?"

"Out to get me and the baby something to eat because we're both hungry." Blaine motioned to his belly. His son looked at his belly and poked at it, waiting for the baby to respond, and with luck the baby responded with a nudge under Austin's hand.

Austin looked up at his father with serious blue eyes. "It's gonna be a girl."

Blaine burst out in laughter. "Oh? And how do you know this?"

Austin crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out before responding, "'cause I want a baby sister." Blaine smiled at Austin and rubbed the dark locks on his head. "We won't know if it's a baby boy or girl for another week, sweetie."

"Well, I know it's gonna be a girl." Austin rubbed his papa's tummy once more and felt the nudge before he lifted his hand and moved his dads hand away from his hair. It annoyed him when his papa did that.

Blaine laughed and was rewarded by the baby kicking him in the ribs really hard. Blaine winced in pain and rubbed the spot where the baby kicked. Austin narrowed his eyes and frowned, clearly upset. "What's wrong, Little Texas?"

Austin looked at Blaine's tummy "Why is she hurting you?" Blaine smiled and pulled his son into an embrace. "The baby," He emphasized, trying to make sure Austin didn't get his hopes up about a baby sister, "is kicking because, well just like you had a bad dream, babies can have bad dreams too. The baby probably just woke up and is restless, just like you." Blaine poked Austin in the nose which in turn caused the little boy to giggle.

"Daddy told me that babies can hear inside tummies all the time, and explained to me the one time he was talking to her. He also told me they can hear songs. Can I sing her a song? Maybe then she'll not hurt you anymore." Blaine smiled, "That's a wonderful idea." He gave up on correcting Austin, if he thought it was going to be a baby girl, then he was allowed to think that, but Kurt and Blaine would have to have a talk with Austin later about being disappointed just in case the baby wasn't a girl.

Austin started to sing Brahm's lullaby. "Lullaby, and goodnight, you are daddy's delight..."

Blaine and Kurt would always sing this lullaby to Austin before putting him to bed, and before Austin could get to the second verse of the song, he yawned a big yawn and cuddled into Blaine's shoulder, one hand on his daddy's belly.

Blaine was moved to tears, and of course he blamed it on hormones as he cried silent tears of joy. This was a blessing, he hummed the second verse, and cradled Austin, mumbling, "Goodnight, Little Texas," before he too, fell asleep.

Kurt walked into the room, and inhaled deeply, ready to announce his return from the store with double chocolate fudge ice cream sandwiches, only to find his son and Blaine cuddled, a small hand and Blaine's own hand on his stomach. Kurt smiled, and left, putting the ice cream in the freezer for tomorrow, because Blaine will most definitely want that for breakfast in the morning. He returned with the bottle of water and placed it next to Blaine's stand before wiggling his way into bed and snuggling Blaine and Austin.


	2. Relaxed

**AN: Before you read, Don't be confused, the fanfics will be jumbled and taken at different times in their time together. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas for future prompts, don't be afraid to message me ^^ Also thank you to my Beta for pushing me to finish x] ILY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Blaine cupped cold water in his hands and sipped at a bit of it, relieving his dried mouth some, while he wiped the rest across his face and through his hair, followed by a deep inhalation and an exasperated sigh. He turned the fossett with a squeak and he left the men's bathroom and walked toward the front door of his studio. He smiled when he saw for small silhouettes outside. He quickly opened the door, "Good afternoon!" He said brightly, the four returned a chorus of greetings that ended in "Good afternoon, Mr. Blaine." They walked promptly to their seats and he allowed them to start talking and laughing, because well, if he didn't they get antsy in the room and stop paying attention half way through the lessons. He decided that it was time for improval as the last of twenty, took their seats. The chatter was loud and the mixture of boys and girls laughed and smiled. This was a good sign, good energy made good music. He turned to the front of the room and wrote on the white board in blue dry-erase marker. "This Little Light of Mine"

The four rows of students quieted down. "Does anyone know this song?" a few raised their hands; he put the marker down and smiled then started to hum the tune to the song. Signs of recognition flashed across the rest of the students "Ooooohhhhs" and "Yea's" answered back confidently. "Good." Blaine picked up a pile of booklets and started walking around the room, handing the four isle leaders five booklets each. They took one and passed the rest down. The booklets rustled as a few kids looked through them, he noticed one student in particular didn't respond like the rest did, her blond hair covered her face and she seemed to lack enthusiasm when he introduced the song. "Now, we're going to perform this song and one other." He opened the booklet and set it on his music stand.

And the practicing began, he started off with the children echoing him as he sang, then he moved the kids in the room around until they sounded perfect, well he moved most of the kids, all except for that small blonde girl. She was actively reading the booklet, which he didn't really expect kids her age to do. He pursed his lips and then looked back at most of the students. "Very good, guys!" Blaine instructed the middle two rows to start singing and this time the kids would sing a game of echo without the instructor. He saw some of the boys falter in their introduction but the group continued to sing and they found their key. The rest of the group echoed. It was amazing at their age how well they could harmonize. When they finished Blaine clapped. "Wonderful." He saw the first sign of parents in the back of the room and he motioned for the kids to stand. "Very good practice today guys, your voices sound great." He dismissed the class and they rushed away, leaving trails of laughter and conversations behind. Blaine glanced over to see the small girl still sitting in her rear seat. He moved the music stand and walked to her and sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hi, Lindsey. I saw you sitting alone back here and not participating. Are you sick?" Blaine asked with concern visible on his face.

The small blond mumbled something incoherent and then repeated a bit louder, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"My brother says I can't sing."

"Does he? Is that why you didn't want to sing today?"

A small nod.

"Well, let's prove him wrong." Blaine smiled and his hazel eyes twinkled.

"How?" She asked and she looked up, the blond hair fell out of her tiny face and she looked at Blaine with sad green eyes.

"We'll sing a song together." Blaine

The little girl's eyes widened. "I can't!" She said in protest, Blaine could tell what her brother said to him really affected her. She tugged on his heart strings and to see her upset, upset him. It was so funny how easily his student's moods affected him.

"Now listen here, Lindsey, I can promise you, you won't know if you can sing until you try." He searched her face for any sign of childlike confidence. She pouted but didn't disagree with him. Blaine glanced toward the entrance of the studio and saw that Lindsey's mother waited quietly, watching with a small smile.

He stood and motioned for Lindsey to stand too. Blaine spoke then, "I noticed you were reading the music, when the other kids were singing along with me." Lindsey gave an apologetic smile and looked down at her feet and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I wasn't-"

"Don't say sorry for reading music. That's a good thing!" He said with a smile and kneeled so they were even height. "Can you read the third page of the booklet for me?"

Lindsey nodded and turned to the third page in her music, she read the words so quietly that Blaine had to move a bit closer and turn his head to hear her.

He nodded when she finished reading. The verses were small, they weren't really supposed to be long and that was okay. He had a plan to boost her confidence and teach her that only she can decide if she has talent or not.

"Very good. Now, we're going to sing together, and when we get to this page, you're going to sing all the way from here," Blaine pointed at the top of the third page, "All the way down here." He dragged his finger across the page to the bottom of the fourth page. He smiled when he saw the surprise on her face.

"Just relax, you'll do great." Blaine counted to three and they started to sing. "This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

Blaine snapped so they stayed in tune, he made the beat a little bit faster and more upbeat to brighten her mood and it seemed to work. Lindsey smiled as she sang the song, as she turned the page he saw her smile falter but then she took a deep breath and he stopped singing, but continued to snap his fingers.

"All around the world, I'm gonna let it shine," She said.

"Louder, Lindsey." He corrected, and she sung louder. Her voice was strong and she didn't seem like the shy little girl who listened to her bully of a brother. She stayed in rhythm too. He nodded and when she finished at the bottom of the fourth page, they both sang the chorus once more then ended. "Very good!" He raised his hand and she high-fived him, Lindsey's mother came forward and clapped. Lindsey snapped her head around and when she saw her mom she gave her a wide grin and ran to her and hugged her.

Blaine stood up and watched his student with pride.

After the intimate moment between mother and child, Lindsey's mom turned to Blaine and smiled. "Do you have children of your own?"

A simple question shouldn't have stirred up as many emotions as it did, but it had. Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "I don't. But one day I hope to."

A small nod and she smiled again. "You should. You're so good with children." Blaine smiled as he watched Lindsey and her mother leave, leaving his classroom bare and silent. Blaine took his time cleaning up the room, picking up stray papers and candy wrappers that his students left behind. Blaine didn't have strict rules against candy in his room, especially since he used candy as a reward system, plus, some candies helped clear and open throats better. Once the room was immaculate, he checked his watch. It was almost time for dinner, and he would be late tonight, hopefully Kurt had a full day ahead of himself and he wouldn't notice Blaine's few minutes of lateness, but of course that was false hope.

As Blaine drove home he couldn't help but think about what Lindsey's mother had said. He hadn't ever thought about children, with Kurt at his editing business, and him with kids, he realized he wanted a baby now more than ever.

"I guess it's time for us to have a talk..." Blaine mused. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. At the red-light he picked it up and read the message from none other than Kurt.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Leave it to Kurt to not miss a beat. Blaine smiled. Kurt would make a good parent...and now that he thought about it so did he. The longing in his heart pulled strings he never knew were there. When he opened the door the smell of food overwhelmed him. Kurt was making Italian tonight, and the garlic was overpowering. Kurt greeted him at the door. "Hey, babe! Get ready to go to Italy tonight, I made lasagna." Blaine was proud to have Kurt, he always treated him to amazing dinners, and the best part, and they were themed. Now he could hear the Italian music playing from the dining room. "It smells amazing." He kissed Kurt on the cheek and hung his jacket up and stretched and gave a small yawn.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll set the dinner table."

Blaine did as he was told, washed his hands and face and dried them, he suddenly became nervous, what if Kurt didn't like the idea? What if it started a fight...?

"Blaine! Hurry up!" Kurt called from the dining room. Blaine sighed and hurried to his dinner seat, smiling as Kurt did a little dance to the end of a catchy song on the radio. "Wow, this looks amazing, Kurt." Kurt smiled bashfully and bowed his head. "Well, dig in."

And they both began to eat, and once again Blaine thought of a complete family. He chewed thoroughly and his silence drawled the attention to Kurt who noticed Blaine's silence and contemplative look. "What's wrong is it too salty, not salty enough? Not enough garlic?" Kurt bantered with a worried voice. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "No, babe. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking...?" Kurt prompted.

"Thinking about having a complete family." Blaine looked over at Kurt to see his reaction, his heart was pounding.

"A complete family? You mean children?" He said children in a higher toned pitch than he usually spoke.

"Yeah, children." Blaine gave Kurt a sheepish smile. Kurt put his fork down and looked at Blaine raising both of his eyebrows. "What brought this thought on?"

Blaine sighed and put his silverware down as well and ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess both of us are starting to actually get somewhere in life, and Lindsey's mom today, she asked me if I had children, and I realized that I really would like a child...but only if you want one." He finished, hoping Kurt didn't find him too over exuberant about wanting a baby.

"Blaine, we are currently financially secure, and I do want a little diva." Kurt mused.

"Just think it over; we don't have to agree to this right now." Blaine said and picked his fork back up and started to enjoy his dinner again. And with that, the subject was dropped. It was quiet between the deep baritone male voices on the radio singing along to a few stringed instruments.

"So, why did Lindsey's mother ask you about having kids?"

Blaine smiled and told Kurt Lindsey's story and how Lindsey's mom walked in on him coaching her. "You are good with kids." Kurt trailed off.

"I'm going to have her doing the solo at our recital next week."

"Do you think that's a good idea, considering how afraid she is of singing in public?"

"Well, we all have to face our fears sometimes." Blaine said as he took a loud bite from a piece of garlic bread.

It was quiet between the deep baritone male voice singing along to a few stringed instruments.

Kurt broke the silence, his voice sounded a bit panicked. "What if...what if I'm not a good parent? What if we raise our kids wrong?" His bottom lip twitched a bit, indicating he was upset, which seemed out of place to the upbeat music that currently played.

Blaine looked at Kurt with loving eyes and smiled, he could see the fear clearly on his countenance. "I don't know what kind of parents we'll be," he started, "But I know we'll be the very best we can be and everything will be fine as long as we love our children unconditionally." Blaine had told Kurt the story about him telling his parents who he was. They were distant for a bit, and it hurt each other but eventually they got used to the idea. They love him and he loves them.

Blaine inhaled to continue but saw a bunch of emotions pass Kurt's face, relief being one of them. It would be up to him then, whenever he was ready.

"Let me help you clean up." Blaine pointed to the dishes, and noticed the kitchen was a wreck. Though Kurt could cook, he didn't take the time to clean up after his messes. Kurt smiled and agreed to let him help before they sat back down for desert.

* * *

Over the course of the rest of the week, everything went smoothly, Lindsey's voice became stronger, she could finally stand in front of the rest of the students, she was no longer staring at her feet, instead, looked directly at Blaine when he spoke and coached her. As the days went by, Blaine felt himself getting nervous and more nervous. He was confident in his students, and knew they would do well, but he was also scared for Lindsey, he'd noticed in the last couple of days if she messed up on a word or note, she'd stop, sigh and hesitate before starting over.

_"If you miss a beat, or if you forget a word, make it up. Don't stop in the middle of the performance, when you stop and restart the song, it'll throw off the rest of the performers, as well as make you think you can't do it. Sing with confidence. You know this song by heart, the audience doesn't. Make them second-guess the actual words of the song." Blaine smiled and watched as Lindsey's small face lit up._

Blaine also felt on edge because after the Italian dinner, Kurt hadn't spoken of having children. Things went on like they normally did, Blaine working with his students, Kurt working with , and country themed dinner nights. They acted like normal and talked about their days, but never once did either of them mention a baby. The day for the recital came by a bit too quickly. The recital was nothing too spectacular, it would just be a bunch of the children's family members and maybe a few friends, but to these children it was important, and to Blaine; it was important for him and his children. He inwardly cringed when he thought that, and then his thoughts raced through his mind of Kurt, he said he would be there today but he was in his office locked onto the website and working on his latest journal entry.

Blaine sighed and knocked on the office door, Kurt looked up from his computer and saw the Blaine was ready to leave and he got up. "I need a break from typing anyway," Kurt muttered wiggling his fingers and flexing his wrists. "Well, today's the big day." Blaine nodded and gave a small smile, "Yep." He exhaled and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine, I can practically see the nervousness rolling off of you, just...relax." Kurt hugged Blaine and gave him a peck on the nose and went back over to his desk. "I'll be on my way when I finish up; I just have a few more paragraphs to go. Blaine took a deep breath and did as he was told, relaxing his muscles and then his mind, but as quickly as he tried to relax, they tensed up again. Thoughts soaring through his head violently. "Okay, babe, I'll see you there."

"I'll be there before practice starts," Kurt called as Blaine shut the door behind him. Blaine left his house taking a deep breath, a good benefit from working out of his own place, was it was close, so he got to his building before any of the early students showed up. Blaine turned the lights on and made sure the audio was correctly assembled and then made sure there were enough chairs for the whole room. He had a small version of risers set up, donated from an old music store, and he set his music stand in front of the risers and then he waited. Blaine was just about finished when the first group of people came in, Blaine welcomed them, and had the children come forward and told the guests to sit anywhere they'd like. Once most of the kids were there they did their singing exercises. Blaine searched for Lindsey, but didn't see her.

His muscles clenched even tighter with stress, when he finally saw her enter, she was in an adorable blue dress with a black bow tied in her blond hair, pushing it all out of her face. Behind her was her mother, her father, and her brother [who didn't look quite to thrilled to be there]. And behind them, were Kurt and Rachel. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine and he waved, Blaine waved back and gave a small grin. Some of the nervousness vanished, leaving tense muscles ache. When Lindsey approached she stopped at Blaine's side and looked up at him, "Sorry I was late, we had to wait for my brother." She frowned and Blaine smiled.

"All that matters is that you're here now." And with that, they began.

Kurt had planned a small party after the recital for the guests and children, it was a bit expensive but nothing they couldn't take care of later. Kurt ordered a bunch of large cheese pizzas, and bought a few bags of chips and some 2-liter bottles of soda. Mercedes said she'd help set it up after the party and wanted to see Blaine's coaching job she'd heard so much about.

Kurt and Mercedes sat in the back of the room, letting parents and other family members take first priority in seats. Mercedes brought her video camera though, because Kurt wanted to record it as a surprise for Blaine at the end of the show. He saw how he took notice in each of his students as he introduced himself to the parents and then each child. Kurt finally understood why Blaine wanted a baby, not only was he around children every day, he could tell the way Blaine said their names with such affection how much he loved kids. He watched as he motioned for Lindsey to step forward after the whole group of kids sung together, Kurt knew her name because coming into the building they bumped into each other and Lindsey's mom introduced herself to him and Mercedes.

This shy girl that Blaine described was totally transformed. She smiled at Blaine and nodded and he winked at her, and she began to sing, not faltering once, her voice sounded really good, the audio quality, everything was perfect. The whole choir was amazing, but Lindsey was the ice on the cake. Kurt applauded, he thought, the loudest and grinned when the whole group bowed. His grin faded slightly when he thought about what he was watching. Blaine was actually really good with kids. Just because Kurt was just a little scared. He realized he might be ready...they were ready to have a baby.

Mercedes put the video camera away and told Kurt to go meet up with Blaine, she would start setting the tables up in the back room. Kurt did as he was told, making his way to Blaine, with a huge smile on his face. Blaine greeted him with a giant hug and smiled at him "That was amazing." Kurt said in awe.

Blaine grinned, "You think so?" All the children were dismissed and were all talking with their parents, no doubt waiting to talk to him, Kurt nodded and gave him another hug before kissing him on his cheek "I'm going to go help Mercedes with the food, I'll be back, mingle, chat!"

"Food? And speaking of Mercedes...did I see a video camera?" He was gone. Blaine sighed and turned back to the parents that thanked him and praised their children. He in particular, went to Lindsey's parents, who thanked him for boosting her confidence. Her brother sulked in the background until he saw Rachel bringing in the pizzas. Somehow he reminded him of his own brother, and he smiled and he patted Lindsey on the shoulder. "Good job, you did very well tonight." A few more parents exchanged their gratitude, and then everyone had a few slices of pizza, after the party was over and everyone headed home, Mercedes handed Kurt the memory card and then gave both Blaine and Kurt big hugs, she had work early in the morning and she needed to get home and get some shut-eye. She congratulated Blaine and then hugged them both again before leaving.

Kurt walked over to the left over pizzas and grabbed a piece, chewing on the cheese pizza thoughtfully he looked at Blaine with thoughtful eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked as he approached and grabbed a pretzel and chewed loudly on it.

"No, of course not, I was just thinking..." Kurt trailed off and poured Blaine and himself two cups of lemon-lime soda.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine looked at him with suspicion and took the cup gratefully.

"Relax, Blaine, I'm not going to eat your face off. I was just thinking that I'm ready to give you my answer..." He trailed off again and hid his smile behind the cup as he took a sip, he couldn't help but smile at Blaine's expression, his eyes widened and the tension that showed itself way too well was back. Kurt put the cup down and grabbed Blaine's, and put his on the table. He gave him a small kiss and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, what's your answer then?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's neck.

"My answer is yes, Blaine." Kurt then felt all of the tension just wash away from him, he pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "You really need to learn to relax some; you're going to hurt yourself if you keep tensing your muscles every time you get stressed out."

Blaine just laughed. He was right. "I am relaxed, babe. I am." They hugged again and cleaned up, taking the leftover pizza and junk food for a late night.


End file.
